T s u k i m o n o K i s s u
by cherriim
Summary: A kiss that would be truely cursed. HoneyxReiko. Continuation of Ep. 41/ ONESHOT


Hello everybody! Another little random pairing project; Honey and Reiko! (Which is really weird, because my real name is Reiko. Haha.)

This is just a continuation of episode 41, in volume ten. If you haven't read volume 10 yet, I'll just fill you in. Reiko is a member of Ouran's famous 'Black Magic Club'. She met Honey one day when they were both in elementary school; she fell and he helped her up. Ever since that day, she was convinced that Honey had 'stolen her soul'. Therefore, she keeps on trying to curse Honey, in attempts to steal his soul too. It turns out her 'curses' are actually Japanese schoolgirl's love spells! Reiko of the Black Magic Club was…in love with Honey of the Host Club?

I really have a thing for unrecognized pairings. ; D (Please go read my other story; _ S _n_ o _w _f _l_ a _k_ e _s_ // A HikaRenge one shot.)_

----------------------

T _s _u _k _i _m _o _n _o.Ki _s _s _u_

"Tsukimono Kissu?" Honey read off the slip of paper that Reiko had shyly handed him. Unlike the rest of the Black Magic club members, she wore the regulation girl's uniform; a flowing, pale yellow dress with a crimson ribbon tied around the collar of her neck. Her hair was tied back with an onyx coloured ribbon, her eyes staring into the curious ones of the tiny cake-lover.

"Yes. It's one of my new curses." Reiko felt a smile peak at her lips, as she subconsciously let out an evil cackle. Realizing that the students in the room that were surrounding her had stopped and looked at her for a brief moment, before shaking their heads and resuming with their activities. Reiko simply dipped her head, her eyes cast upon the polished marble floor.

"Ah, Reiko-chan, just ignore them." Honey smiled warmly at her as he dipped in his fork and pried off another chunk of strawberry cake. He munched on it thoughtfully, and stroked the pink plush on the top of Usa-chan's head. Reiko glanced up at him, an involuntary squeak escaping from her throat. She looked up at the tall senior sitting beside the pixie. Mori was staring at her, a soft expression carved into his refined features.

"So, Reiko-chan, tell me what this curse is about now…?" He said, licking some icing off of his lips. Reiko looked up eagerly and smiled sincerely. "Tsukimono Kissu…" He muttered trying to decipher it's hidden meaning.

"Wait a sec. First off, I wanted to tell you about my other spells!" Reiko laughed lightly, a surprisingly lady-like titter. She leaned down and picked up a little black purse from the ground and pulled out a small black, satin pouch. She held it upside down; a mini bag of eraser shavings and a small voodoo doll that shared a surprising resemblance with the third-year.

"I finished the eraser that I used with your name on it. And I sleep with this voodoo doll every night." She said quietly, but with a merry tone.

"What a freak." One of the girl's at the back scoffed. Reiko sighed and put the eraser shavings and doll back into the pouch, and shoved it into her bag. "I better go. I don't want to ruin your image."

"Wait, Reiko-chan!" Honey caught her hand and motioned for her to sit back down. "We're not done talking yet!" Her eyes widened. "You still want to talk…? But its probably best if…"

"No. Usa-chan wants you to stay."

"Fine." She plopped back onto the Victorian styled chair.

"Tell me about this paper." Honey asked as he placed the paper on the table. He forked off another chunk of strawberry cake and shoved it into his mouth.

"Cursed Kisses." She explained as she reached out and touched the small slip of paper, her finger tracing the kanji characters. "_Tsukimono:_ Cursed, Work of the Devil, Satanic behavior…" Honey's eyes widened a bit, but he still maintained the light smile on his lips. "Kissu: Kisses." She said, her finger running over the next character.

"Cursed Kisses…?" Honey repeated, the name rolling off of his tongue. Reiko nodded. "I came up with it last night. It took me a while to create last night." She looked at him proudly.

"How does it work?" He brushed a piece of lint off of Usa-chan's little pink ears. Mori reached forward and wiped a significant streak of the ivory icing off of Honey's cheek. Reiko blinked.

"Basically, I have to give you a kiss." Reiko beamed. Mori's posture tensed. The line of clients waiting for Honey squealed in protest. Tamaki had been watching, and almost passed out at the thought of a…Black Magic Club member kissing one of his hosts!

Honey blinked twice and smiled.

"Okay."

More protests were heard, but were soon silenced when Mori walked over to them and asked them to quiet down.

Reiko flushed. "You're not concerned or anything? You don't think there's any catch or—"

"I trust you." Honey closed his eyes, an innocent, childlike smile plastered onto his round face.

"Okay." Reiko flushed darker. She moved closer to him as she leaned across the table. Her face lingered around his for a few moments, feeling his soft, sweet breaths caress her pale features. "I've never kissed anyone before, so…" Reiko's face was now glowing with a darker tint of red. That was…almost a lie. She had never been popular amongst the boys; they were all too scared of her. She had only one friend who was a female; the others were the members of the Black Magic Club. She had kissed Nekozawa, but that was purely an _accident. _He had surely possessed her.

Honey shrugged. "I don't care."

Reiko smiled and leaned forward, a tender kiss on his full, pink lips. She was shy, not sure what to do but instead let her instincts take over. A joyous sensation was washing over her as he placed a hand on her cheek. Reiko was soaring above the clouds. She felt as she could start screaming, but then stopped and withdrew, Honey's tender lips torn from hers.

Humiliation had replaced the euphoric feeling.

The Host Club Room was silent. All eyes were cast at them; confused and mocking expressions stared into her soul. (Even sympathetic glances were shot at Mori who sat awkwardly beside the pair.)

Reiko and Honey looked at the window. A single person was heard clapping, soon joined in with a few of their friends. Within moments, the room was filled with small cheers.

"I didn't know Honey liked girls like her." One person commented.

"Well you know what they say; opposites attract!" Another one joked.

Reiko blushed, but Honey winked at her.

"You're not such a bad kisser." He said as he straightened out some wrinkles on his blazer. "But I thought they were '_Cursed Kisses._"

Reiko nodded. "They were cursed." She stood up and bowed at the senior before leaving her seat and heading out for the door. "I'm the one who got cursed. I got cursed with the feeling of regret. _Why oh why didn't I do that earlier?"_ She said quietly; her flushed face slowly regaining its milky, pale tone.

"Ah, Reiko-chan." Honey ran up to her right as she reached the majestic cherry wood doors. "I need to tell you something." He beckoned her to lean closer to him, as she followed suit.

The soft, innocent lips came in contact with the ivory skin, and for a moment Reiko's face flared. As he pulled away, she was left in a dazed state.

"You cursed me too. You cursed me with the feeling of happiness-" He gazed up at her. "And regret-" Reiko's face fell. _I knew this was a stupid idea—_"for not getting to kiss you earlier."

Reiko smiled at him.

"Thank you." She bowed and turned around, leaving a very confused Host Club to wonder.

------------------

I see a lot of you are favouriting my stories or adding them to alerts, but don't leave a review! Please, see down there where it says, "Submit a review?" Yes, now click "GO."

And just type a review and leave a little comment or suggestion for me! That's it! (It literally takes like, 30 seconds.)

Thank you, all of you, for your on-going support.


End file.
